The invention relates generally to hand-held beauty appliances, such as hair clippers, and, more particularly, to rechargeable hair clippers including one or more rechargeable batteries. Still more particularly, the invention particularly relates to hand held rechargeable hair clippers including one or more batteries and to battery recharging devices for the batteries in the hand held clipper.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
Piwaron et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,200 issued Feb. 18, 1992 PA1 Sukow et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,048 issued Mar. 3, 1992 PA1 Andis U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,153 issued Jul. 27, 1993 PA1 Andis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,590 issued Jul. 5, 1994 PA1 Andis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,985 issued Feb. 25, 1997